Promises
by Divergent4life4ever
Summary: Its 1 year after initiation. Can you trust anyone one? Will Tris and Four's relationship boom or will that wall come crumbling down?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

It has been a year since Tris got into Dauntless. She and Four got settled in their own apartment. Tris was asked to become a leader of Dauntless and accepted. When she did, Four did too.

Please review. I should have the beginning coming VERY soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris P.O.V

Me and Tobias are training the initiates this year. He says all the years that he has been here, someone has jumped into the chasm.

I hear the train coming and many people landing or trying to not land on their faces. I hear people laughing hysterically just as me and Christina did. I hear Four introducing himself." I will be your initiation instructor. My names Four." The whispering of people up there can tell not to say anything about it though." To get into Dauntless you're going to have to jump." One of the initiates, that sounds like a Candor says "We just jumped and we have to jump again?" Four bellows "Well, if you don't want to become factionless….. I would suggest you jump. Anyone want to go first?" After some gasp and mumbling I hear a small high pitch "I will" come out of someone. Then about a minute later I hear a little scream then the net bounce. I reach out my hand and pull her out of the net. She was an Abnegation. What's your name? You can't change it later. "Alaya". I screech out "First jumper Alaya!"

After all the initiates jump, relieved that there was a net, we tell them the process. You know "Practice makes perfect" is a whole different story in Dauntless. When we are done doing that we show them the pit." This is the center of life here in Dauntless." We go down and show them the chasm. Then we show them the dormitory. "This is where you guys will sleep." I say." Boys or girls" says a guy from Erudite. "Both" I hear some laughing. I turn around and see that almost all the girls have googly eyes all over Four, my boyfriend! "We give you the rest of the day to explore." So we go back to our apartment and we snuggle up on the couch watching "The Hunger Games" I tell him about all the girls that had googly eyes over him. "Well I only got my eyes on you." He says smiling over than we pair our lips and kiss." I love you Tobias Eaton." "I love you more Tris Prior." "I love you more than Christina loves her dresses." I say. "I love you more than Dauntless cake." I stare at him in astonishment. I love you just as much. And I will make a comeback!


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias P.O.V

We should go on a date tonight I tell Tris. "Well, where would we go?" she ask. That's a surprise. I say. We can leave in an hour at around 6:00 pm. That sound good she says. So she went over to Christina's and I started getting ready. I feel so sorry for Tris though. If she tells Christina about tonight she is going to come back looking like a doll. But I'm happy because when she does come back she looks sexy, hot, and beautiful. Ready? She looks at me and I melt inside myself. She is amazing. I wonder how I got a beautiful chick like her.

First we go by the Ferris wheel. I am so scared and nervous that I am shaking. She ask me if I want to and I said yes. I really don't but I would do anything for her. We sit and chat for a while and she snuggles up next to me and I almost forget we are on the Ferris wheel. Once we get back down we go to a restaurant called Dauntless Deluxe and have a good meal there. But when she thinks we are going home we are actually going on the train. She ask what for and I tell her it's a surprise." I love but hate surprises at the same time" I start to chuckle. She ask why. Because you are so cute. So we jump off and we both land together with our hands twined together.

I jump first and call for her when I'm ready. She jumps and I help her out. We kiss, passionately. I say Tris, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?


	4. Chapter 4

Tris P.O.V

"Yes! Of course I will Tobias! I love you so much!" I say with tears running down my face. Then he says "I've never been so nervous in my life." He says coolly. He pulls me in for a kiss, a long and passionate one. While he is doing that I'm massaging the tips of his tattoo. He is perfect.

As we are going home, we don't want to kiss in front of any of the initiates who are out late at night, but technically, we are making out with our eyes. When we get back to the apartment, we lock the door, close all the curtains, and then give each other five minutes for you know what. When we finished up with the five minutes, Tobias unhooks the black lace bra Christina got for this situation. Believe me, I think it worked on him.

I wake up the next morning to a light kiss on my forehead and a "Good Morning Beautiful". I put my clothes on, a spaghetti strap black tank top, and black skinny jeans. I go into the bathroom and I end up having swollen lips. Christina is going to tell that we had sex last night, I know it. I mean I'm not candor or anything but, it's Christina. I put my hair in an abnegation bun and a little mascara and some red lipstick.

"You and Four had sex last night!" says Christina. I feel my cheeks going red and finally I end this awkward moment by saying "Yes…. But on the other hand, I'm engaged!" I say while showing her my Black based ring with a gray diamond on top. Christina starts squealing at the top of her lungs. "OMG, I have to be your wedding planner!" she says. Ok, sure. Thanks Chris. "Don't call me that!" Okay, Chris." I say walking into the training room. Yesterday me and Four decided who was fighting who.

Martin .vs. Chloe

Alaya .vs. Rae

Ethan .vs. Claire

Amber .vs. Matthew

Emmie .vs. Cole

Tobias walks in and kisses me on the cheek. About 15 minutes later the initiates start coming. When everyone is there Four turns on the screen." Today, we are fighting! I would warm up, you don't want to go to the infirmary!" Four says in his booming instructor voice. After a couple minutes Four booms "Martin and Chloe! In the ring!" Chloe gets the first few punches at martin but then martin takes her and flips her. In the end, Chloe ended up with a concussion. The following fights were the same.

XxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX PAGE BREAK XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxX

It's been a week since the beginning of fighting and is the last stage until the test. Fear Simulation.

I woke up this morning with a sick feeling in my stomach. I jump up running to the bathroom with Tobias Trailing behind me feeling what is going to happen. I'm hugging the Toilet, Puking, with Tobias holding my hair back. When I'm finished, I thank Tobias, brush my teeth, and then kiss him. "Tris, are you going to be alright?" Tobias says. "Yeah, I might have had too much food last night."

I was really surprised of who was afraid of what. I mean, who knew Chloe was afraid of the color green. Weird. "Tris, are you sure you going to be able to eat all of that?" "Yes! Of course! I only have 2 hamburgers and 3 slices of cake." "Tris, that's a lot." "Well I am so sincerely sorry that I have a big appetite." I say with a smile.

I fall asleep and wake up the next morning with Tobias holding my hair, again. "Tris, this has been happening for the last month. I think you need to see a doctor." "Okay let's do it today since the final banquet for the initiates are tomorrow." As we go, Christina stops me on the way. "Where are you guys going?" she says. "We're going to the infirmary." Why?" "Because Tris here, has been puking every morning for the last month." Four says. "Okay, well, good luck?" she says.

We get there and I have to take a pregnancy came back Positive.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias P.O.V

Tris comes back looking as pale as a ghost. "You okay?" I ask. "We'll talk about it when we get home." She replies. I kiss her on the head. We hold hands walking back, Tris still pale. We finally reach home and we sit down on the couch. "I'll ask you again, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just one thing though." She says. "And that is….." "She says struggling to say it "I'm Pregnant." A huge smile stretches across my face and as soon as she sees it, she smiles too. Did they tell you how far along you are? "I'm almost 2 months along." I'm so happy! During lunch we decided NOT to tell Christina or Zeke or Uriah or ANYONE about it. Because if we told any of them the whole Dauntless would know. But now that I think about it, we don't have any extra rooms. We can build one though. Also me and Tris decided we are going to have our wedding on May 9. Why? I don't know.

We wake up the next morning Tris hugging the Toilet and me holding her hair like normal. The initiates Banquet is today. You Ready? We leave and are thinking. "Wow. We are good instructors." Since there were so few, only 2 had to go. It was Rae and Claire. Uriah is having a big party tonight for it too. It sounds fun. Me and Tris are going and so are Christina and Will.

Okay, ummmm, Amber! Dauntless or Candor? Dauntless! I dare you to yell at the top of your lungs in the pit. Okay! Then Uriah went with her to witness. That got boring quick so then we went to karaoke. I and Tris sang a song by Katy Perry Called "Dark Horse". We were the best ones there! It was really fun. I mean I didn't drink any because Tris couldn't. It's just how I roll.

Hey guys! I hope you are liking it so far! This is my very first time doing something Like this so if you have any ideas please tell me. REVIEWS PLEASE SORRY ITS SHORT


	6. Chapter 6

Tris P.O.V

Well, my morning sickness ended. You have no idea how happy I am for that to happen. It's a month before my wedding. I love Tobias so much. He treats me like a queen. But in about a month, he will be my king. I and Christina are going shopping for a dress today. I am usually not this excited about going shopping. Maybe it has something to do with the pregnancy. But anyways, today, I and Tobias are going to announce my pregnancy! I am 5 months in so I am starting to show. Also, last week we were able to get an extra room in the house for our baby! But Tobias is kind of worrying he is going to be like Marcus. I know he won't though.

"Hey, Christina! You ready to go shop!" "Tris, you should know me better than that. I WAS BORN READY!" "Well than let's go". Once we get there we look all around. I have seen a couple that I might like but none of them have spoken to me. Wait, I see a beautiful dress! It is a black ruffled dress with abnegation grey flowers sprawled over it. I call Christina over once I have it on. She looks like she is about to faint. "Well, how does it look?" "It looks like Beauty and amazing had a baby and you are wearing it." "I think this is the one" I say.

After we get it we go to lunch where we meet up with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Tobias. I sit down next to Tobias and ask him when we should announce. "I don't know, you're holding them." So when everyone is sat down I start by saying "Well guys, I and Four have some big news." Tobias pulls me in to him and then I say "I'm pregnant!" We got a lot of congratulations like expected. Christina ask "When are you due?" "I think I'm due like June 9th." So about a month after your wedding! Yeah, I guess so!

**Hey Guys, thank you so much for reading my story. This is my very first one so I will take in suggestions and baby names! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tris P.O.V

I am now 8 months pregnant. Today is my wedding! From 2:00pm and on I will no longer be Tris Prior, I will be Tris Eaton.

** Wedding Time**

I walk down the aisle, alone. My dad said I was to young to be getting married. I know Tobias is the one for me. We decided instead of having a big reception we are just going to have a small get together.

_Do you, Tobias Eaton, take Tris, to be your lawfully wedded_** (?)**_ Wife? _I do. _Do you, Tris Prior, take Tobias, to be you lawfully wedded Husband? _I do.

You may now kiss the Bride.

That was the best kiss I have ever had.

Tobias! I say concerned. "Yes Tris?" I think my water Broke! TO THE INFIRMARY!

OOOOO cliffhanger! PLZ REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias P.O.V

After 2 hours of pushing and another 2 hours we finally had our children. Surprise! We had twins! Here are the birth certificates:

Elise Eaton

Weighs: 5.3 pounds

Born: May 9 2015, 3:18

Ryan Eaton

Weighs: 4.9 pounds

Born: May 9 2015, 3:21

Elise has my eyes and nose, but Tris' hair When Ryan the exact opposite. They are both so loud and noisy. But now we have to think, are they divergent?

** Hey guys, thanks for reading this one. It was REALLY SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Authors note

**HEY GUYS! I AM GOING TO BE MAKING A NEW STORY, WITH ALL THEESE CHAPTERS, BUT WITHOUT THE ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT TO HAPPEN OR NOT. I ALSO WANT SUGGESTIONS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HELP AND SUPPORT!**

** -Divergent4life4ever**


	10. help me chooe what to write about(review

p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"A/N:/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Hey guys! I am going to try to make another story and I want YOU guys to tell me what you want to read! I could do anything that you wanted me to except for the ones I can't do…../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"If you want to hear some more divergent Fan Fiction or a story about maybe anything appropriate. Thank you guys so much!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" -Divergent4life4ever/span/p 


End file.
